Setha's Cafe
by Reynaras
Summary: Chapter 2 Update! Final Chap! Setha's Café. Terkenal dengan Café yang konon katanya dapat menyatukan hati pasangan muda mudi kembali. Shikamaru dan Temari yang hubungannya retak karena suatu hal, apa bisa disatukan kembali? ShikaTema SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Setha's Café**

PAIRING : SHIKATEMA, SASUSAKU

RATED : T

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

SUMMARY : Setha's Café. Terkenal dengan Café yang konon katanya dapat menyatukan hati pasangan muda mudi kembali. Shikamaru dan Temari yang hubungannya retak karena suatu hal, apa bisa disatukan kembali?

CHAPTER 1

-Setha's Café Pukul 20.00 waktu setempat-

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu Temari?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda sembari menyesap chocolate panas yang baru dipesannya. Sementara gadis yang ditanya hanya menatap chocolate panas miliknya dengan malas.

"Ya," Hanya kata itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir indahnya. Ia memalingkan wajah mengarah pada jendela yang ada disampingnya. Gadis itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu yang menyusahkan saat ini. Gadis itu terlihat gelisah. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, menerima semua kenyataan yang terjadi padanya.

"Hei, hari ini kau sudah menghela nafas lebih dari 20 kali Temari, ayolah bergembiralah," Gadis merah muda yang akrab dipanggil dengan sebutan Sakura tersenyum kecut pada Temari. Sepertinya Sakura tidak berhasil menghibur temannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menghitung Sakura," Temari bersandar pada kursi dibelakangnya ia menerawang ke langit-langit café yang diukir dan dicat membentuk awan awan putih serta langit kebiruan. Dan dalam hitungan detik, ia kembali melamun.

Sakura kembali menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia akan menyerah untuk menghibur sahabatnya. "Pulanglah Temari, beristirahatlah. Kau bisa hubungi aku kapanpun kau mau," Sakura merapikan peralatan pribadi yang sedari tadi diletakan dia meja kemudian berbegas menuju kasir tepat di depan bangku mereka.

"Pulanglah dulu, aku masih ingin disini."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu yaa.. Jaa nee~" Sakura melambaikan tangan pada Temari. Namun sepertinya sia-sia, Temari hanya diam memandang salju diluar

~OOO~

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura membuka pintu apartemen Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Kemana Sasuke ya? Kenapa dari tadi tidak ada? Sakura meletakan tasnya di ruang tamu sementara ia berjalan ke kamar Sasuke.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Tidak ada jawaban..

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Masih tidak ada jawaban..

Sakura memutuskan untuk memutar kenop pintu kamar itu. Ternyata, tidak dikunci. Saat pintu terbuka seluruhnya, dari kejauhan Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke terbaring dengan tenangnya di kasurnya. Karena, pintu kamar Sasuke tidak dikunci. Sakura menghampiri Sasuke sembari duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidur?" Sakura mengguncang tubuh Sasuke pelan agar tidak membangunkannya. Sasuke hanya menggeleng singkat tanda bahwa ia tidak tidur.

"Lalu ken- hei, kau sakit Sasuke-kun? Badanmu panas sekali.." Sakura terkejut dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi tempat kotak obat Sasuke biasa diletakkan. Bertahanlah Sasuke, aku akan mengobatimu..

"Sasuke-kun ini tolong diminum," Sakura segera menyodorkan obat panas dengan segelas air. Sakura agak sedikit bingung kenapa Sasuke hanya menurut saja pada Sakura. Padahal biasanya, Sasuke selalu susah untuk minum obat

Sakura tersenyum puas melihat Sasuke menurut padanya. Namun, kecemasan tidak luput dari sorot mata gadis itu. Setelah semua selesai, sakura memberanikan diri duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan bertanya "Jadi, kau mau cerita padaku kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?"

"Aku pusing Sakura.." Sasuke menjawab dengan susah payah

"Ah, kau terlalu banyak bekerja Sasuke-kun. Beristirahatlah, bersantailah.." Sakura mengelus pipi Sasuke perlahan sambil menatap sepasang onxy yang lesu.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sakura, kau baik baik saja kan?" Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu menjawab "Tidak biasanya kau perhatian padaku Sasuke-kun. Tapi, aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Maaf ya Sakura, aku hanya bisa menyusahkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa aku dengan senang hati mau membantumu Sasuke-kun."

"Hari ini Itachi-nii tidak pulang," Jawab Sasuke masam

"Baiklah, aku akan menginap disini untuk memastikan kau hidup Sasuke-kun."

"Arigatou, aku memang butuh itu."

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti kamar Sasuke. Tak tahan dengan suasana hening, Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur "Sasuke-kun, aku akan buatkan makan malam untuk kita. Kau disini saja yaa."

"Sakura.."

"Mmm?"

"Kemarilah.."

CUP

"EH?" Sakura loncat menjauh begitu tersadar keningnya telah dicium Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum sementara pipi Sakura dibuat semerah warna rambutnya.

"Pergilah.." Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau berubah jadi romantis seperti ini..

"Ah.."

~OOO~

Shikamaru berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang duduk melamun di bawah pohon taman belakang kampus mereka. Ia hanya dapat menghela nafas. Ia bingung, kenapa akhir akhir ini kekasihnya diam. Padahal biasanya kekasihnya sangat amat teramat cerewet.

"Melamun lagi eh?" Panggil Shikamaru sambil menepuk pundak kekasihnya. Shikamaru memposisikan duduknya disamping kekasihnya.

Kekasihnya tidak menjawab. Ia kembali menerawang ke langit-langit dan tampak berpikir. Shikamaru tidak tahan dengan semua sikap kekasihnya ini. Ia ingin kecerewetan kekasihnya, tawanya, bahkan marahnya

"Temari.."

"Hmmm.." Temari hanya menjawab sekenanya. Dan itu membuat Shikamaru kesal. Tapi, ia berusaha bersabar

"Kau kenapa akhir akhir ini? Kau menghindar dariku eh?"

"Tidak.."

"Lalu? Aku tau hubungan kita baru berjalan 6 bulan. Tapi kau bisa cerita apapun kepadaku Temari.."

"Tidak ada yang harus kuceritakan Shikamaru.."

"Baiklah.. Terserah kau saja.." Shikamaru bangkit berdiri hendak meninggalkan Temari saking kesalnya. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh Temari

"Apa?" Tanya Shikamaru tak sabar

"Aku ingin putus.." Jawab Temari dingin. Sedetik kemudian Temari bangkit dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian

"APA?"

~OOO~

Temari berjalan sendirian di sebuah lorong kampus besar di kota Konoha. Lorong sunyi itu hanya memantulkan bunyi sepatu converse berwarna merah yang empunya sedang melamun. Temari melangkah pelan sekali setelah berlari cukup jauh beberapa menit yang lalu. Temari kembali menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Shikamaru.. maafkan aku, aku sangat menyesal. Aku juga tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini, tapi.. aku harus. Ini demi kau dan demiku juga. Berkali kali Temari berteriak dalam hati. Ya, dia harus menjauh dari Shikamaru. Selamanya. Mereka harus berpisah.

Flashback on

"_Kaa-san, maafkan aku tidak memberitahukanmu sebelumnya. Aku benar benar minta maaf. Sebelumnya aku juga tidak tau bahwa Shikamaru.." Belum selesai Temari berbicara, Karura langsung memotong pembicaraannya_

"_Sudahlah! Aku tidak mau mendengar nama itu! Kau tau dia itu orang jahat Temari! Masa kau lebih membela orang yang membunuh keluargamu sendiri menjadi kekasihmu?" Kakura menangis di sofa sementara Temari berlutut sambil menyentuh kaki Kaa-san tersayangnya_

"_Shikamaru tidak sengaja membunuh Tou-san.. Ini semua sebuah kecelakaan! Kaa-san tidak tau apa pun dibalik semua itu!kaa-san tau kan Tou-san itu seorang anggota dari Yakuza!"_

"_Kau tidak tau apapun! Tou-sanmu sudah keluar dari geng itu! Dan saat Tou-sanmu bertobat, dia datang dengan menyalahkan dia dan membunuhnya dengan hukum pancung!" Karura beteriak sambil megguncang tubuh Temari_

"_Tapi Tou-san memang pantas mendatap semua itu! Apa Kaa-san lupa apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu? Padaku? Pada Gaara dan Kankuro? Tou-san memeras semua hartamu! Terlebih dia bermain dengan wanita jal-"_

_PLAK!_

_Temari jatuh tersungkur saat Karura dengan kasar dan tanpa ampun menampar keras pipi mulus Temari. Temari memegang sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Tepat setelah itu kakura pun jatuh dari sofa akibat penyakit jantungnya yang kambuh._

_Temari tidak peduli dengan lukanya. Ia langsung menuju kotak obat mengambil obat dan memberikan pada Karura secepat mungkin agar tidak lebih parah. Temari membopong Karura kembali ke kasur setelah itu Temari berlutut di pinggir kasur._

"_Maafkan aku Kaa-san.. aku mencintainya," Ucap Temari dengan lirih_

"_Ka-kau keras kep-kepala Temari. Aku tidak akan pernah.. membiarkanmu dengan pria itu. Putuskan hubungan kalian atau kau membunuh aku seperti dia membunuh suamiku."_

_Temari diam mematung mendengar kata kata Karura tadi. Mendadak wajahnya menjadi lesu. Mana yang akan Temari pilih? Kaa-sannya? Atau Shikamaru?_

Flashback off

~OOO~

2 minggu setelah Shikamaru putus dengan Temari. Setidaknya, itu menurut pikiran Temari. Shikamaru masih menganggap Temari kekasihnya. Karena Temari memutuskannya dengan tiba-tiba tanpa persetujuan dari Shikamaru.

"Jangan melamun Shikamaru. Hanya kau harapan kami dalam misi kali ini." Seorang pria yang sebaya dengan Shikamaru duduk disamping sambil menatap matanya.

Bagaimana aku bisa serius kalau aku selalu memikirkan Temari, dasar bodoh kau Uchiha. Rutuk Shikamaru dalam hati. "Tidak apa."

"Kau adalah pemburu Yakuza terbaik 2 tahun terakhir ini. Aku mohon kau mengerti posisimu."

"Ya, Sasuke."

"Aku tau masalahmu. Kau bisa cerita padaku. Ini nomor telepon kalau kau butuh sesuatu. Aku harus pergi."

"Hmm.."

Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu pergi dengan jaketnya. Sepertinya dia ingin kencan.. pikir Shikamaru. Haah.. hari yang membosankan tanpa Temari. Shikamaru menguap. Ia membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di meja kerjanya. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu dari tas ranselnya.

Sebuah ipod kecil ia keluarkan. Sepasang headset ia kenakan pada kedua telinganya. Ia memilih lagu dan mulai memutar lagu. Lagu yang dapat menyampaikan perasaannya saat ini

**Doushite itsu kara  
Nagai yume demo mite iru youna  
Owari no hajimari na no**

**Kurakute fukakute  
Kanashimi ni michita  
Sekai no hate ni mayoi konda no  
Shiawase sugita no  
Anata no hoshita kioku subete ga  
Watashi kore kara hotsureta kokoro  
Ai de tsumuide  
Itsumade**

Lagu itu mulai menghanyutkan pikiran Shikamaru. Ia menghela nafas. Sejak kapan Temari? Kenapa kau berubah? Ada apa Temari? Ini seperti permulaan dari kesakitan yang kau tinggalkan padaku. Semua terjadi seperti mimipi. Mimpi yang panjang.

Perasaanku telah mati. Ditelan oleh kegelapan dunia. Diriku penuh dengan duka dan sedih setelah kau pergi. Semua kenangan yang kau tinggalkan padaku. Kenangan kita bersama. Canda tawa, perkelahian, cinta.

**Oh aishiteru no  
Kotoba no imi wo oshiete kureta  
Anata sono mama hitomi no oku ni egao nokoshite  
Towa ni shizuka ni**

Aku mencintaimu Temari. Kau memberiku apa artinya cinta. Senyuman ceriamu, sifat apa adanya dirimu yang kadang merepotkanku, masih melekat sempurna di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam.

**Naze na no ano toki honno wazuka sure chigai  
Ano hi ni modorenai no?  
Tsurakute kurushikute  
Todoku koto no nai kanashimi  
Donna ni setsu nai no**

Kenapa kau menjauh dariku Temari? Apayang telah kuperbuat padamu sehingga kau seperti ini? Aku rindu masa-masa bahagiaku denganmu. Tidak bisakah kita kembali di hari itu? Apakah kau tau rasa sakit yang kuhadapi Temari?

**Cause i don't have a clue what to say  
Thinkin about the world and how i changed  
Mukai au koto de  
Maru de toki au you ni  
Ooh who am i? it almost got to me  
Yagate hitotsu ni naru no**

Kau ingat saat aku melihatmu, seakan aku mencair di hadapanmu. Tapi keyakinanku, bahwa suatu hari kita akan bersatu. Tak ada yang dapat memisahkan kita.

**Dakara zutto hashirenai yo  
Shinjita hibi wo konna ni tooku ga meguri meguttemo  
Yagate itsuka nagai me kara  
Aishiteru**

Aku, tidak akan pernah lupa. Saat aku percaya, tak peduli berapa waktu lagi kita akan berpisah, aku yakin aku pasti terbangun dari mimpi buruk panjangku yang baru kumulai ini. Dan saat ku terbangun, sebuah tangan mungil akan menuntunku kembali kejalan yang benar. Aishiteru Temari

~OOO~

-Apartemen Sasuke, 19.00 waktu setempat-

Sakura sedang memasak makan malam untuk Sasuke serta Itachi-nii. Inuzuka Hana yang sekarang sudah berganti menjadi Uchiha Hana pun membantu Sakura di dapur. Sepertinya keluarga kecil ini sedang bahagia.

"Nee, Sakura-chan kapan kau akan mengikuti jejak kami?" Tanya Hana sambil membolak balik telur dadar yang sedang dibuatnya. Sementara Sakura yang mengerti maksud Hana hanya memunculkan semburat merah padanya

"Ano, kami berdua masih kuliah sambil bekerja. Sasuke-kun juga masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya memburu para Yakuza, sementara aku masih harus menangani banyak pasien di rumah sakit. Jadi entahlah, mungkin biarkan waktu berjalan saja," jawab Sakura malu-malu

"Ahaha, baiklah kalau begitu. Kusarankan nikmati dulu masa muda kalian. Aku salut punya adik ipar seperti Sasuke dan kamu Sakura-chan."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Kalian memikirkan masa depan untuk keluarga kalian. Kalian bersikap dewasa. Tidak seperti anak-anak muda lainnya. Hanya memikirkan dengan cinta semua cukup. Padahal, pernikahan itu adalah hal sulit."

"Ah, benar sekali nee-chan. Aku hanya tidak mau nanti keluargaku, anak-anakku, susah di masa mendatang. Aku ingin menyiapkan semua segala sesuatunya dengan matang. Aku yakin Sasuke-kun setuju," Jawab Sakura sambil menuangkan sup ke mangkuk

"Kau benar Sakura. Ayo, kita makan malam," Ucap Hana sembari membawa makanan ke meja makan.

Setelah makan malam, Itachi serta Hana pamit pulang sambil membawa barang-barang Itachi dari apartemen Sasuke. Sekarang Itachi sudah menikah, apatemen yang dulu di tinggalkan oleh dua kakak beradik sekarang hanya tersisa sang adik.

"Barang-barang Itachi sepertinya sudah pindah semua ya Sasuke-kun," Tanya Sakura sambil menyusuri kamar Itachi-nii

"Hn."

"Berarti kau akan sendirian dong Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Membosankan."

"Kan masih ada aku Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura "Arigatou Sakura."

"Doitashimaste Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi. Sembari mereka menyaksikan acara tv, handphone Sakura dan Sasuke tiba-tiba berbunyi. Mereka berdua saling pandang dan tertawa

"Angkatlah Sakura. Aku juga angkat mengangkatnya," Jawab Sasuke sambil menekan tombol hijau pada handphonenya

"_Halo Sasuke? Ini Shikamaru. Kau bilang jika butuh bantuan aku bisa menelponmu. Apa itu benar?" _

"Hn. tentu saja," Jawab Sasuke pendek

"_Haah, baguslah. Aku sudah berpikir, aku akan bertemu dengan Temari dan membicarakan masalah ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

"Gagasan yang bagus tuan jenius. Apakah kau sudah punya tempat yang bagus?"

"_Itulah yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu, Tuan Uchiha."_

"Setha's café."

"_Apa? Disana? Kau yakin? Café itu café romantis Sasuke. Kau tau kan masalahku?"_ Jawab Shikamaru kecewa.

"Pergi kesana atau tidak sama sekali. Terserah kau saja."

"_Dasar gila. Baiklah, awas saja kalau sampai tidak berhasil."_

"Berhasil atau tidak semua tergantung padamu."

"_Baik. Arigatou Sasuke."_

"Doita. Semoga berhasil."

Sasuke menutup teleponnya dan melihat Sakura. Sepertinya percakapan Sakura belum juga selesai. Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang sedang berbicara di telepon. Sasuke memberi inisial yang berarti ia bertanya Sakura berbicara dengan siapa. Sakura membalas Sasuke dengan memberi inisial jari. "Temari," Ucapnya pelan. Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengangguk dan kembali menonton acara tv

"_Jadi, bagaimana Sakura? Aku tidak ingin Shikamaru terus sakit hati."_

"Kau harus jujur padanya apa yang menjadi masalahmu Temari, aku yakin Shikamaru pasti punya jalan keluar."

"_Tapi apa dia mau bertemu denganku? Setelah apa yang kulakukan?"_

"Tentu saja. Karena dia mencintaimu."

"_Baiklah. Kira-kira dimana aku harus bertemu?"_

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung menjawab "Setha's Café."

"_Uapa? Jangan harap Sakura."_

"Kalau begitu tidak usah bertemu saja."

"_Haaah~ Baiklah."_

"Baiklah Temari, semoga berhasil."

"_mmm!"_

Sakura menutup flip handphonenya dan duduk disamping Sasuke. "kau tau Sasuke Shikamaru dan temari itu sangat serasi."

"Benar," Sasuke menjawab sambil menguap. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sakura dan mereka pun tertidur dengan keadaan tv yang masih menyala

~OOO~

"Setha's Café katanya? Ugh.. aku sangat menghindari tempat itu. Dasar Sakura," Temari berjalan di taman sambil mengobrol sendirian. Ia tidak terima kalau disuruh berbaikan di café itu.

Kenapa ia menghindar? Karena Setha's Café adalah sebuah Café istimewa yang merupakan peninggalan sejarah dari kota Konoha. Konon katanya siapa pasangan yang sering mengunjungi tempat itu hati yang retak akan kembali disatukan

Temari mendecih. Mana ada Café yang seperti itu. Ia membenamkan wajah pada topi yang ada di jaketnya. Memang suasana Café itu sangat romantis. Banyak juga orang yang terubahkan setelah mengunjungi café itu. Tapi, apa rahasia dibalik Café itu?

"AHH!" Temari menendang botol bekas minuman kaleng ke udara. Tak sadar sampai mengenai seseorang yang sedang duduk dibangku

"AW!" seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang meringis kesakitan. Temari yang terkejut kangsung menghampiri gadis itu

"Hei! Ino! Kau tidak apa-apa? Ma-maafkan aku. Aku yang menendangnya! Tapi aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Eh? Ah tidak apa Temari-san. Aku baik baik saja kok."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Temari ragu. Sementara yang ditanya hanya memberi anggukan kecil. Temari menghela nafas lalu duduk di samping Ino. Ino melihat ke arah Temari. "Kau ada masalah Temari-san?"

"Ah, bukan masalah yang rumit kok. Panggil saja aku Temari."

"Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau kau mau," kata Ino dengan tersenyum

"Humm.. menurutmu bagaimana dengan Setha's Café?"

"Café itu? Ah, menurutku itu hanya sebuah Café yang merupakan peninggalan kota ini yang dulu dibangun oleh seorang pahlawan Hashirama Senju. Café itu juga dibangun berdasarkan arsitektur romawi kuno. Tempat bagi para muda mudi mengurusi urusan cintanya."

"Kau, dari mana kau tau semua itu?"

"Karena Ayahku yang sekarang mengelola Café itu. Keluarga Yamanaka sangat dekat dengan keluarga Senju."

"Ah, begitu ya. Lalu bagaimana dengan mitos yang menyebar tentang Café itu?"

"Begini, bukan Café yang membuat pasangan muda mudi menjadi bersatu kembali. Tapi sebenarnya kekuatan cinta mereklah. Semua tergantung pada cinta kalian. Café ini hanya membantu mencairkan suasana."

"Kalau begitu, ada beberapa yang gagal?"

Ino tidak menjawab, ia menundukan kepalanya. Perlahan sebutir air mata turun dari mata indahnya mengalir bebas sampai menetes di kedua tangannya. Temari terkejut melihat tubuh Ino bergetar. Temari memeluk Ino dengan prihatin

"Kau, bisa cerita padaku," Kata Temari sambil mengelus rambut pirang Ino

"Kami gagal. Sai, hanya berpura pura. Dia pergi dengan wanita lain," Tangis Ino semakin deras. Temari mengerti hal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang patut dibicarakan

"Temari, berusahalah dengan Shikamaru. Aku yakin, kalian ini bisa bahagia," Lanjut Ino sambil menghapus air matanya. Tiba tiba, handphone Temari berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk. Temari membuka flip handphonenya. Ternyata telepon dari shikamaru. Angkat tidak ya?

"Angkat Temari!"

Temari dengan ragu menekan tombol hijau dan bersuara "Ha-halo?"

"_Oh! Thanks God! Kupikir kau tidak mau mengangkat teleponku!"_

"Langsung sa-saja tidak usah banyak basa-basi," Jawab temari dingin. Padahal dalam hati Temari sangat senang, sangat rindu dengan suaranya

"_Baik. Begini, aku tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba mengajak putus. Tapi, bisakah kita bertemu? Kalau ini terakhir kita bertemu tidak apa-apa yang pasti aku ingin tau pasti kenapa kau meninggalkanku. Kumohon? Satu hari saja?" _Terdengar suara disana bahwa Shikamaru sangat memohon

"Baiklah. Dimana?"

"_Setha's Café,"_ jawab Shikamaru mantap

"Baik. Kapan?"

"_Sekarang? Kau pasti punya banyak waktu Temari. Aku tau jadwalmu."_

"Baiklah." Percakapan diakhiri temari begitu cepat. Ia langsung meletakan kembali handphonenya ke dalam kantong.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Ino penasaran

"Dia ingin bertemu. Di Setha's Café. Bagaimana ini?" Temari agak sedikit gugup dan panic. 3 minggu sudah mereka tidak bertemu. Walaupun sebenarnya Temari sangat rindu pada Shikamaru

"Semoga Berhasil Temari," Ino menjulurkan lidah lalu berlari menjauh dengan tiba-tiba

"He-Hei! Tunggu Ino! Arggh! Dasar Baka!"

**TBC**

Heheheh! (?) Apa kabar Minna?

Bagaimana dengan ceritaku kali ini?

Kalian pasti bertanya, kenapa udah bikin cerita baru?

Jawabannya, Ai sedang menulis ketika lampu dirumah tiba-tiba mati dengan tidak elitnya. Dan Ai tidak nge-save datanya..

Jadi dengan berat hati harus diulang. Ai usahakan akan update besok

Sedangkan ide aneh untuk cerita ini, entah dapat dari mana.. #abaikan

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Shikamaru diatas judulnya **Aishiteru** oleh **Monkey Majik. **Sekedar Info lagunya kalau ada yang mau denger. Enak loh~~ *plak*

Baiklah! Cerita ini sebenarnya mau dijadikan one-shot tapi nanti alurnya kecepetan jadi mungkin 2 chap kali yaaa..

Baiklah, semoga berkenan di hati senpai senpai~~

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Setha's Café**

PAIRING : SHIKATEMA, SASUSAKU

RATED : T

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

SUMMARY : Setha's Café. Terkenal dengan Café yang konon katanya dapat menyatukan hati pasangan muda mudi kembali. Shikamaru dan Temari yang hubungannya retak karena suatu hal, apa bisa disatukan kembali?

CHAPTER 2

"Sasuke, hari ini kau mau makan apa? sepertinya persediaan di kulkasmu sudah habis," Sakura memanggil Sasuke.

"Lihat nanti saja."

"Baiklah. Apa kita akan belanja?"

"Hn," Jawab Sasuke tersenyum sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke Koran yang sedang dibacanya sore itu.

Sakura kembali terduduk diam sambil memandangi televisi. Tak ada satu pun yang angkat bicara sampai gadis musim semi ini terlihat bosan.

"Ne.. Sasuke-kun, apa mereka berdua akan berhasil?"

"Hn?"

"Mereka berdua.. ShikaTema," Jawab Sakura sembari memainkan telunjuknya.

"Hn. Tergantung pada mereka."

"Ah, iya benar juga," Sakura kembali menutup mulutnya. Sepertinya gadis musim ini kehabisan kata-kata untuk ditanyakan. Bosan terhadap sikap Sasuke yang dingin Sakura hanya mendesah pelan dalam hati.

Keheningan masih berjalan terus. Hanya suara televisi yang menggema di dalam apartemen sedang itu. Sakura terus terlihat bosan sampai ia teringat akan kejadian yang pernah menimpa hubungan mereka. Hubungan yang dirusak dan dapat utuh kembali karena cinta mereka dan juga Setha's Café.

FLASHBACK ON

_Haruno Sakura adalah namaku. Kalian bisa panggil aku Sakura. Umurku 18 Tahun. Aku bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School. Kami para murid kelas 12 sedang di liburkan karena terlah menyelesaikan ujian nasional. Aku juga mempunyai kekasih. Mantan ketua OSIS. Uchiha Sasuke. Baru 6 bulan hubungan kami berjalan._

_Hari ini tepat dimana kami akan merayakan Anniversary hubungan kami yang ke 6 bulan. Aku mencoba mengajak Sasuke untuk jalan jalan di taman. Kenapa? Setiap Anniversary Sasuke tidak pernah membawaku tau dia tidak suka hal seperti itu. Tapi, dia tidak pernah mengucapkan Anniversary padaku._

_Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10. Sasuke janji akan menungguku di taman tepat di seberang sebuah Café yang sudah tua dan bergaya Eropa. Kalau tidak salah, Setha's Café. Tapi sebuah pesan singkat masuk begitu saja pada telepon genggamku. Aku tidak akan membukanya karena aku sedang di dalam bus yang penuh sesak._

_Saat turun dari bus, aku berinisiatif untuk membukanya. Ternyata pesan dari Sasuke._

_From:Sasuke_

_Sakura,_

_Maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa jalan jalan denganmu. Itachi-nii minta tolong sesuatu padaku. Mengerjakan tugas. Tolong kau tidak usah datang ke taman hari ini. Terima kasih_

_Hah? Apa apaan maksdunya ini. Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi Sasuke-kun. Ah memang selalu saja kau tidak mencintaiku Sasuke? Karena sudah terlanjur disini, Aku memutuskan masuk ke Café dan duduk di meja yang mengarah ke taman itu._

_Satu Capucino menemaniku. Suara musik hangat juga menemaniku disini. Entah kenapa aku merasa ingin Sasuke ada disini. Kulihat para tamu yang lain. Pasangan pasangan serasi. Sangat indah. Apa bisa aku dan Sasuke seperti ini?_

_Saat aku menyesap Capucinoku tak sengaja aku bertemu pandang dengan seorang lelaki bertubuh tegak berambut biru seperti pantat ayam? Hah? Itu kan Sasuke? Dengan.. Seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang. Astaga.._

_Aku bukan seorang gadis gegabah yang langsung menghakimi orang begitu saja. Aku pasti akan mempertanyakan dengan pasti. Aku mengambil telepon genggamku dan memfoto aksi mereka. Aku pergi kerumah sahabatku Ino yang bekerja sambilan sebagai fotografer._

_Keesokan paginya aku mendatangi apartemen mereka. Aku melihat wanita itu lagi. Yang kemarin bersama Sasuke, masuk ke apartemen Sasuke. Dan Aku.. melihat mereka berciuman. Ah, Kami-sama tolong mata sudah mengalir di pipiku._

"_Sasuke," Aku menggangu aksi mereka. Aku tau Sasuke. Dapat ku lihat ekspresi wajahnya yang kaget. Tentu wanita ini juga kaget._

"_Jadi kemarin ini tugas dari itachi-nii yaa."_

"…_.." Sasuke tidak menjawab namun memeluk pinggang gadis itu._

"_Kemarin kau kemana?"_

"_Perpustakaan. Dengan Itachi-nii," Sasuke menjawab tegas sambil menyuruh gadis itu masuk kedalam._

"_Kau bohong Sa-su-ke,"_

"_Percayalah," Sasuke mendekat padaku. Tapi aku menamparnya._

_PLAK_

_Ia diam. Hanya diam. Katakan sesuatu padaku Sasuke. Tapi apa? Ia hanya diam seribu bahasa. Dengan memasang mimik wajah datar andalannya. Seperti seaakan, tidak terjadi apapun. _

"_Lalu apakah kegiatanmu di taman bersama wanita itu adalah salah satu pekerjaan dari Itachi nii-san Sasuke?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit tekanan. Aku juga menyodorkan padanya foto yang sudah ku cetak kepadanya._

_Aku tau ia terkejut. Tapi berusaha menyembunyikannya. Karena masih tidak ada jawaban, dengan segala keterpaksaan, aku pulang tanpa menunggu jawabannya. Tanpa ingin bertemu dengannya lagi._

_1 bulan kemudian, masih belum ada kabar darinya. Seolah dia sama sekali tidak mencintaiku. Dia tidak mencariku. Sama sekali. Setelah kejadian itu, tak satupun telepon masuk darinya. Bahkan pesan singkat sekalipun. Bertemu saja sudah tidak pernah. Aku yang masih sangat mencintainya hanya bisa menunggu, sampai ia mencariku._

_Temari, sahabatku sejak SMP, hanya prihatin melihat badanku yang semakin hari semakin kurus. Dia berkata aku seperti mayat hidup. Memang. Karena hati dan jiwaku seakan dibawa pergi bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Saat aku dan Temari sedang duduk dikantin, seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang juga sahabatku membagikan sebuah brosur,_

"_Saskura-chan? Temari-san? Tolong diambil ya. Aku disuruh keluargaku membagikan ini," Ino membagikan brosur sebuah Café yang baru di renovasi. Temari yang tidak tertarik hanya meletekannya di meja tanpa dilihat. Sementara aku mulai membacanya._

"_Yang datang minggu pertama ini akan dapat minuman buy one get one free."  
_

"_Ini akan membuat dirimu lebih baik Sakura-chan, aku pergi dulu sampai ketemu dikelas," Tambah nasehat dari Ino teman sepermainannya sejak kecil. Mereka sekarang menjadi jarang bertemu karena Ino tengah sibuk dengan fotografer dan pacar barunya Sai._

"_Kau tertarik Temari? Aku ingin kesini hanya untuk melepas penat."  
_

"_Baiklah. Dari pada kau terus murung seperti ini. Besok pagi ketemu disana ya. Aku sudah tau tempatnya."_

"_Baiklah. Aku juga sudah pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya."_

_Keesokan harinya, kami bertemu di Setha's Café. Temari mengambil posisi duduk yang sama seperti aku duduk disini bulan lalu. Temari hendak memesan sesuatu sampai aku melihat dia tiba-tiba berdiri mematung._

"_Ada apa Temari?" Aku ikut berdiri dan menghampirinya karena penasaran._

_"I..Itu.. Sas.. Sas.." Temari mengeluarkan keringat. Sas? Sas apa sih? Tanyaku dalam hati_

"_Sas? Sas apa sih?" Temari tidak berani berkata-kata. Hanya telunjuknya yang bergerak. Memintaku untuk mengikuti arah pandang jari itu. Dan ternyata.._

"_Sasuke," Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak saat melihat dia sedang duduk dengan seorang lelaki berambut nanas dan jabrik. Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa bertemu disini._

_Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menarik Temari keluar dari sini. Temari hanya diam dan mengikuti. Sepertinya dia sudah tau apa maksudku. Namun sayang sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak pada kami karena si jabrik yang akrab dipanggil Naruto melihat dan memanggil kami._

"_Temari! Sakura! Hei kalian!" Aku berbalik arah dan melihat Naruto melambaikan tangan pada kami. Sementara Sasuke sepertinya tersedak saat minum._

"_Sakura.. apa sebaiknya.." _

"_Tidak apa-apa Temari. Kita pura-pura saja lupa dengan Sasuke. Kau pasti juga ingin bertemu dengan orang yang kau sukai kan?" Godaku sedikit untuk menenangkan suasana. Dan, bingo! Temari blushing._

"_Ya ada apa Naruto?" Tanyaku tanpa melihat Sasuke sama sekali._

"_Tidak, aku hanya ingin menyapa. Kalian dapat brosur dari Ino juga ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan mimik wajah seolah memancing Sasuke untuk marah._

"_Yup. Dan aku juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu kalian berdua Naruto, Shikamaru," Jawabku sambil miris hatiku tidak menganggap Sasuke ada. Aku melirik kearah Sasuke yang menatap tajam mataku. Huh, apa kau lihat-lihat ayam jelek?_

"_Err, Sakura. Kami kan ber 3," Shikamaru yang tidak tau apa apa hanya membenarkan keadaan._

"_Tidak kalian berdua kok. Ah hei bagaimana kalau kita pergi nonton film? Kita berempat bersama Temari," Sakura asal bicara sampai Shikamaru dan Temari kaget dan sama sama blushing._

"_Wow! Ide yang bagus Sakura! Er, lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto memanas-manasi. Sepertinya Naruto tau apa yang sedang terjadi antara aku dan Sasuke. Tentu saja mereka bersahabat._

"_Oh aku lupa ada pantat ayam bersama kalian. Ah, dia kan punya kencan ditaman seberang sana dengan gadis berambut merah itu loh~ yang katanya tugas dari Itachi nii-san," Sakura tersenyum sinis mengejek sambil melihat Sasuke yang sudah mengeluarkan kerutan kesal diwajahnya_

"_Ah iya aku lupa! Namanya Karin Sakura! Yasudah, Teme! Kami pergi dulu!" Naruto mengajak Shikmaru beranjak dari kursi dan Sakura menyuruh Temari untuk duluan. Sementara Sakura akan memesan minuman untuk dibawa ke teater nanti.  
_

_Saat Sakura berdiri didepan pintu hendak keluar, sebuah tangan kekar meraih nya dengan paksa. Membawa Sakura yang meronta ronta kembali ke tempat dimana gadis itu duduk bersama Temari tadi.  
_

"_Ada apa?" Sakura mendelik kasar sambil melepaskan genggaman Sasuke._

"_Aku minta maaf."  
_

"_Aku sudah memaafkanmu ayam."_

"_Aku akan jelaskan semuanya."_

"_Silahkan. Tapi itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Mencium gadis lain di depan gadisnya sendiri. Pergi dengan gadis lain saat Anniversary dengan kekasihnya," Sakura mengangguk angguk sementara Sasuke menghela nafas._

"_Kau tau namanya Karin. Dia, cinta pertamaku waktu aku berumur 14 tahun. Dia lebih tua dari kita. Dia dari Paris. Saat pulang dia tidak tau aku mempunyai kekasih. Dan dia langsung ingin menemuiku."_

"_kenapa kau tidak bilang kau punya kekasih?"_

"_Saat itu aku tidak percaya bahwa aku benar benar bertemu dengannya. Aku khilaf. Aku memang rindu padanya. Sampai aku melupakanmu Sakura. Maafkan aku."_

_Sakura hanya maklum mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Namun apakah segitu besar cinta Sasuke pada cinta pertamanya?_

"_Sepertinya kau bahagia dengannya Sasuke."_

"_Dulu memang. Namun, ternyata dia sudah menikah. Dia kembali karena hanya dia berkelahi dengan suaminya. Dan mencoba membodohiku."_

"_Tapi kalau dia tidak membodohimu, pasti kau akan memilih dia bukan?" _

"_Tidak Sakura. Aku sadar aku salah. Dia memang cinta pertamaku. Dan aku memang mencintai 2 orang. Kau dan Karin."_

"_Lalu siapa yang akan kau pilih Sasuke-kun?" Sepertinya Sakura sudah pasrah menerima semua keputusan Sasuke.  
_

"_Kau."_

"_Eh? Aku?" Sakura sangat bimbang. Kenapa harus dia? Karin kan cinta pertamanya?_

"_Ya. Kau. Karena, kalau aku benar benar mencintai Karin. Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu sakura."_

"_Hah? Aku masih tidak mengerti."_

"_Someone told me. If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second."_

_Sakura tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Benar. Kau benar sekali Sasuke-kun. Keduanya kemudian saling hening sampai musik di Café itu berubah menjadi musik mereka. Seakan suasana Café itu menuntun hati mereka untuk bersatu kembali. Mereka berdua terdiam. Mendengarkan setiap kalimat demi kalimat dari lagu tersebut. Lagu yang berjudul Nothing – The Script_

_Sakura tersentak saat Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. Namun ia hanya diam sambil menatap sorot mata kelam yang terlihat sedih itu._

"_I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet," Suara Sasuke yang sangat bagus mulai terdengar lembut di telinga Sakura. Sakura dapat melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang menyatakan perasaannya lewat lagu itu_

"_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her.. But after one too many I know that I'll never.."_

"_Sa..Sasuke-kun," Sakura tidak menyangka Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut_

"_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down.. 'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town.. I'm swearing if I go there now.. I can change her mind turn it all around.." Sasuke masih melanjutkan bernyanyi sambil mencium punggung tangan Sakura_

"_Sudah cukup Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berdiri sambil memeluk Sasuke_

"…"

"_Sasuke, ayo kita pulang. Aku memaafkanmu," Sakura menggenggam lengan kekar Sasuke_

"_Sakura.." Sasuke memutar tubuh sakura dan.._

_CUP_

_Sebuah kecupan yang mendarat di kening Sakura sukses membuat Sakura terkejut bukan main. Tak hanya itu saja, Sasuke memeluk Sakura sambil berkali kali meminta maaf. "Te Amo Haruno Sakura. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."_

"_Te Amo, Uchiha Sasuke."_

_FLASHBACK OFF_

* * *

Setha's Café pukul 17.00 waktu Konoha

"Tuh kan, dasar pemalas. Tau gitu aku tidak usah hadir saja," Temari mendecih kesal. Shikamaru menyuruhnya segera datang kesini tapi ia sendiri belum datang.

"Aku memang pemalas. Tapi tidak selalu aku telat, Temari-chan," Shikamaru tiba tiba datang dari belakang yang sukses mengagetkan sekaligus membuat Temari merinding.

"Ce..cepat katakana apa maumu Nara-san. Aku ada urusan dirumah," Temari berusaha bersikap sedingin mungkin dan sejahat mungkin.

"Nara-san? Panggilan yang buruk. Aku disini hanya minta penjelasan darimu. Itu saja."

"Penjelasan? Penjelasan apa?"

"Penjelasan kenapa kau mengakhiri hubungan kita tiba-tiba dan menghilang begitu saja. Kau mau membunuhku pelan pelan ya Temari?"

"Oh. Aku, hanya bosan pacaran denganmu. Kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan memburu Yakuzamu itu. Aku juga merasa terancam berada di dekatmu."

"Apa? Kau gila Temari. Ini bukan kau. Dulu kau yang mendukungku melakukan pekerjaan ini."

"Sekarang semua sudah berbeda."

"Baik! Aku hanya ingin tau kenapa kau seperti ini. Setidaknya ceritakan untuk terakhir kali. Setelah itu akan berhenti untuk menemuimu, jika itu maumu."

Jangan Shikamaru, tetaplah disini. Aku mohon. Aku sebenarnya tidak sanggup berpisah denganmu.. Tapi, Tapi..

Tiba tiba suasana Café berubah menjadi sejuk. Kembali sebuah lagu berputar mengiringi nuansa Café tersebut.

"_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?.. If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?.. If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call.. If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all.."_

Shikamaru dan Temari sama sama kaget mendengar lagu yang diputar. Lagu sangat mendukung tentang kisah mereka. Membuat keduanya terhanyut mendengarkan lagu ini.

"I'll never know what the future brings.. But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through.. And I hope you are the one I share my life with.." Akhirnya seorang Nara Shikamaru bernyanyi sambil menatap sorot mata Temari.

"Shi-Shikamaru.."

"Aku mohon Temari, satu kali ini saja dan aku tidak akan menggangumu lagi.."

"I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand.. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?" Shikamaru masih terus bernyanyi meyakinkan Temari untuk menyatakan apa yang tersembunyi dari semua ini.

"Ini semua, karena Kaa-san Shikamaru.." Akhirnya Temari mau bercerita.

"Ada apa Temari? Apa dia tidak suka denganku? Apa dia tidak yakin kalau aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu?"

"Bukan.. bukan itu.."

"Lalu?"

"Kau, adalah orang yang membunuh Tou-sanku."

DEG

Temari mengambil nafas pelan sambil hati-hati melihat Shikamaru yang mematung tidak bergerak. Apa mungkin dia shock? Tanya Temari dalam hati.

"Ta-Tapi Temari, Jii-san adalah Yakuza kan? Dan Yakuza harus dihukum dengan cara dibunuh. Hanya itu satu satunya cara," Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil mengigit bibirnya.

"Kaa-san bilang, hari dimana Tou-san akan dibunuh adalah saat ia baru selesai beribadah di gereja dan telah mengaku dosanya pada Romo. Saat ia keluar dari gereja, kalian para pemburu langsung mengahabisinya," Temari sedikit terisak. Seperti apapun Ayah mereka, pasti mereka menyayangi ayahnya kan?

"Ja-jangan bilang kalau Jii-san adalah bos Yakuza yang terkenal suka bersembunyi di padang pasir itu?" Mata Temari membulat seketika. Ya benar itu adalah Ayahnya.

"I-iya."

"Kalau begitu adalah kesalah pahaman disini Tema-chan. Sebenarnya benar saat itu aku dan Kiba yang memburunya sampai ke gereja. Aku melihat langsung dia masuk ke ruang pengakuan dosa. Aku juga sudah berniat memaafkannya tapi.." Shikamaru mengambil jeda dan itu membuat Temari merinding.

"Tapi?"

"Tapi kemudian ia keluar dengan wajah yang tidak ingin hidup. Dia mengenaliku dan Kiba. Karena kami telah membunuh beberapa dari anak buahnya. Tiba-tiba ia mengatakan sesuatu padaku.."

FLASHBACK ON

"_Hei lihat dia sudah keluar dari gereja!" Kiba menepuk pundak Shikamaru yang sedang menunggu salah satu bos dari kelompok Yakuza terkenal_

"_Dia menuju kesini," Jawab Shikamaru sambil mempersiapkan senjatanya_

"_Aneh, biasanya dia pasti bersembunyi Shikamaru! Sekarang dia menghampiri kita!"_

"_Tenanglah Kiba.. Akamaru saja bisa tenang. Orang ini sudah benar benar bertobat. Kita hanya akan menghukumnya dengan penjara kau tau."_

"_Ah, hehehe.."_

_Seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri 2 orang dan satu anjing yang merupakan pemburu Yakuza terkenal. Walaupun bukan terkenal di kalangan umum, namun para Yakuza pasti mengenal mereka. Pria ini tampak lusuh, tak berdaya, dan seperti orang yang kehilangan harapan._

_Pria ini menghampiri Shikamaru sambil berkata "Hei, anak muda. Apa kau sudah menikah?" Shikamaru kaget mendapat pernyataan seperti itu._

"_Tentu saja belum Ji-san. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku masih sekolah."_

"_Ah, sepertinya umurmu sama dengan umur anak perempuanku," Pria ini mulai berbicara ngelantur._

"_Apa yang kau mau Ji-san?" Tanya Kiba sambil menyiapkan borgol._

"_Aku.. Aku kenal kalian. Nara Shikamaru dan Inuzuka Kiba. Pemburu Yazuka yang sedang di masa kejayaannya. Aku sudah banyak berdosa. Dan aku benar-benar minta maaf dan ingin bertobat."_

"_Sebaiknya katakan itu dipengadilan Ji-san," Kiba yang segera ingin memborgol pria ini ditahan oleh tangan Shikamaru._

"_Tunggu KIba. Ada sesuatu yang ingin diceritakannya," Shikamaru mendapati sorot mata orang tua ini, langsung merasa iba dan kasihan._

"_Terima kasih Nara-san. Kalian tau, aku tidak patut untuk hidup sekarang. Aku sudah menghancurkan nama baik keluargaku, hati istri dan anak anakku.." Shikamaru masih diam mendengarkan._

"_Kau memang pria baik hati yang membiarkanku hidup. Padahal belum tentu aku ini pria jujur. Terima kasih Nara-san."_

_Shikamaru mengangguk. Kiba juga merasa iba lalu duduk di sebelah Shikamaru._

_"Kalian tidak perlu tau keluargaku, tapi.. tolong kau sampaikan surat ini. Surat yang kusampaikan hanya untuk anak pertamaku. Anak perempuan yang sangat ku sayangi,"_

"_Baiklah Ji-san.. dimana aku har-" belum sempat Shikamaru selesai bicara pria itu langsung mengambil pisau dari saku Kiba dan menusuk jantungnya sendiri._

_JLEB!_

"_Ji-san!" Keduanya kaget dan langsung menghampiri pria yang barusaja mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Sebelum dia benar benar mati, dia berkata.._

"_Kiba, Shikamaru.. jangan bilang pada siapapun kalo aku telah bunuh diri." Dan nafasnya hilang bersamaan dengan jiwanya._

FLASHBACK OFF

"Ja.. jadi.." Temari menangis saat itu juga. Ternyata semua yang diketahui ibunya tentang Shikamaru adalah kebohongan yang dibuat untuk mengetahui kematian Ayahnya yang sebenarnya. Temari benar benar terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari Shikamaru.

"Ini," Shikamaru menyodorkan kertas lusuh yang berisikan sebuah surat.

"Kenapa kau membawanya?"

"Setelah hari itu aku selalu membawa surat itu. Berharap suatu hari aku bisa menyerahkan isinya pada anak itu. Tapi, Ji-san tidak pernah memberi alamat. Hanya menyebutkan cirri-ciri bahwa anak itu mempunyai mata hijau, berambut pirang, dan sebaya denganku."

Temari membuka Surat itu. Ia terkejut. Ini benar-benar tulisan Ayahnya. Tulisan berantakan milik Ayahnya

_Untuk anak perempuanku tersayang,_

_Maafkan Tou-san yang selalu membuatmu kerja keras seorang diri untuk menghidupi kami. Sementara aku hanya bersenang-senang dengan uang hasil kerjamu dan ibumu**. **Kau tau, setelah aku bertemu dengan pendeta, aku sadar betapa bodohnya aku._

_Kau tau, aku sangat menyayangi ibumu. aku sangat mencintainya. Aku juga mencintaimu dan kedua adikmu. Aku tidak sanggup bertemu kalian karena rasa maluku. Terlebih dalam hatiku aku tau kalau kau sangat membenciku._

_Semoga dengan surat ini, aku sudah menyampaikan semuanya. Dan kalian mau memaafkan Tou-sanmu yang jahat ini._

"Tou-san.." Temari menangis dambil memeluk surat itu. Ia sangat merasa bersalah atas kematian Tou-sannya. Hatinya sangat sakit membaca surat itu. Sementara Shikamaru hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Temari sampai panggilan masuk.

"Ha-halo?" Temari mengangkat telpon sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"_Nee-chan! Kaa-san masuk rumah sakit! Barusan jantungnya kambuh!"_

Suara Kankuro sangat terdengar jelas di telinga Temari. Hati temari makin hancur berkeping keping. Sekarang apa? Kenapa sekarang Kaa-sannya? Kenapa Tuhan mengambil orang orang yang disayanginya?

"Temari.." Shikamaru berucap lirih sambil menguatkan Temari.

Temari langsung menutup flip handponenya tanpa berkata apa apa. Ia membereskan perlengkapannya serta surat tadi ia masukan dalam tas. Ia menatap Shikamaru sambil menangis.

"Shikamaru.. Kaa-san masuk rumah sakit. Antar aku kesana," Temari menahan semua amarah, sedih dan kesal. Shikamaru memang terkejut tapi dia mengerti dan langsung membawa Temari kerumah sakit.

* * *

JDAR! Temari membuka pintu ruangan dengan kasar ia bisa melihat banyak orang disana. Ada Gaara dengan Matsuri, Kankuro seorang para dokter dan suster serta Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura? Ah iya. Dia memang sahabat sekaligus perawat Kaa-san.

"Kaa-san.." Temari mendekat sambil berucap lirih berharap Kaa-sannya akan siuman.

"Ugh.." Karura Masih bisa sadar dan memeluk Temari

"Anakku.. Gaara, Kankuro.." Karura memanggil ke 3 anaknya dan memeluknya satu persatu.

"Kaa-san.. Tou-san tidak jahat. Dan Shikamaru tidak membunuhnya kaa-san. Shikamaru justru membantu Tou-san untuk tidak bunuh diri. Ia orang baik bu. Ibu lihat ini surat dari Tou-san yang diberi lewat Shikamaru untuk disampaikan pada kita," Temari menyodorkan surat tersebut hingga Karura membacanya.

Dapat terlihat wajah terkejut dari Karura setelah membaca surat itu. Dan air mata bahagia sekaligus sedih mengalir di pipi putih yang sudah mulai berkerut akibat menua.

"Nara-san, Temari, kemarilah," Karura meletakan surat itu dan menyuruh Shikamaru dan Temari menghampirinya.

"Maafkan aku telah membuat takdir kalian yang seharusnya bersama menjadi rusak karena keegoisanku. Sekarang aku telah merestui hubungan kalian. Teruskan pekerjaan muliamu Nara-san. Jangan sampai Yakuza menghancurkan lebih banyak keluarga lagi. Temari, tolong jaga adikmu yaa.."

"Ibu jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kami!" Kankuro berlari mendekati Karura dan menggenggam tangan Karura.

"Tidak Kankuro. Kaa-san tidak akan meninggalkan kalian ber 3. kau Kankuro, jadilah orang hebat yang ditakuti bawahanmu. Dan Gaara, jadilah pemimpin hebat untuk keluargamu. Aku yakin kau dan matsuri bisa mengatasinya.."

"Jangan jadi seperti Tou-san atau Kaa-san kalian. Kami adalah orang tua yang gagal untuk membuat keluarga ini harmonis. Aku mewakili Tou-san kalian untuk meminta maaf.."

"Kaa-san.. bagi kami kalian adalah orang tua terhebat yang pernah kami punya," Gaara yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit akibat penyakit Kaa-sannya.

"Sakura, Sasuke, terima kasih sudah mau menjadi teman sahabat bagi keluarga kami. Semoga kalian bahagia bersama. Terima kasih kalian sudah mau merawat wanita tua yang tidak tau diri ini."

Sakura hanya menangis di pelukan Sasuke. Tidak tega wanita yang sudah dianggap ibunya sendiri ini seperti akan meninggal. Tak lama kemudian monitor pendeteksi jantung perlahan menunjukan bahwa Karura akan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka semua, Temari, Gaara, dan Kankuro sudah berteriak memanggil Karura agar tidak pergi.

Pesan terakhir Karura sebelum pergi "Aku sangat menyanyangi kalian semua."

* * *

5 Tahun kemudian..

"Kaa-chan, apa hari ini aku sudah cantik?" seorang anak berumur 4 tahun bernama Atsui berputar putar di depan cermin. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia akan masuk taman kanak kanak.

"Hei Temari, ia mirip sekali denganmu. Cerewet. Merepotkan," Shikamaru Ayah dari Atsui hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum wajar melihat tingkah putrinya yang genit dan imut itu.

"Lebih baik begini dari pada malas sepertimu," Gumam Temari sambil memakaikan tas pada anak perempuannya.

"Tapi kau mencintaiku kan Temari-Hime?" Shikamaru mendekat dan memeluk Temari dari belakang.

BLETAK!

"Aw.." Shikamaru mengusap jidatny yang barusan dijitak oleh Temari

"Sudah ku bilang jangan mesra-mesraan di depan anak kita!" Temari mendecah kesal sementara Shikamaru hanya membals dengan kata kata "merepotkan" khasnya.

* * *

"Kisuke-kun!" Atsui melambaikan tangan pada seorang anak laki laki berambut biru dengan gaya pantat ayam khas Uchiha.

"Ada apa?" Jawab laki laki itu dingin.

"Nanti aku duduk di sampingmu ya! Kita makan siang sama sama!" Atsui menggenggam tangan Kisuke dengan lembut dambil mengajaknya untuk cepat masuk sekolah. Sementara Kisuke hanya deg degkan tetapi tetap dingin menghadapi gadis yang diam diam dikaguminya ini.

"Wah, wah ada Sasuke kedua ternyata," Shikamaru meledek Sasuke dan Sakura di depan pintu gerbang sekolah sambil melihat anak anak mereka yang dekat sekali seperti perangko dengan amplop.

"Hn." Sasuke tetap dengan perasaan dingin seperti biasa. Sementara Sakura dan Temari hanya tertawa keras.

"Yah, kalau begitu kita lihat saja nanti umur berapa mereka akan memutuskan untuk pacaran," Sakura mengibas ngibaskan tangannya sambil bercanda. Tak lupa dengan Temari yang mengangguk setuju.

"APA?" Sasuke dan Shikamaru berteriak kaget dengan keputusan Temari dan Sakura yang ingin menjodohkan anak mereka.

Sepertinya keluarga bahagia akan dimulai dari kehidupan baru mereka dengan anak anak mereka. Temari tersenyum pada awan pagi itu. ia kembali mengucap syukur atas keluarga yang ia punyai. "Tou-san, Kaa-san, berbahagialah kalian disana. seperti kami berbahagia disini. bersama anak anak kami."

Tak lupa dengan Setha's café, yang telah menyatukan cinta banyak pasangan sekarang telah berjaya dan terkenal di seluruh pelosok jepang. Bahkan sampai luar Jepang.

OWARI

Yeay! Selesai!

Bagaimana? Apa ceritaku menghibur kalian semua? Semoga berkenan di hati Reader yang baik hati ;)

Cerita ini Ai buat sambil mendengar lagu lagu galau. #plak

Maklum mengisi liburan sambil menunggu hasil pengumuman kelulusan #plak

Kalo masih ada Typo dimaafkan yah..

Review?


End file.
